Caramel Fault
Caramel Fault is the Doctor for the Leo Reavers Pirates. Appearance Caramel is very slightly tanned skin with a toned, but solid build. He usually wears a slim-fitting black T-shirt, black straps on either wrist, with a pair of baggy, shredded jeans, purposely slung with spatters of black paint, making the design look a lot like blood spatters. He keeps a special silver ring on his hand at all times that features a malicious looking skull with ruby eyes, with a mysterious red stone fastened into its jaws. He only wears shoes when in battle and going off of the ship- never favoring anything more than a pair of sandals. His face has a handsome, angular curve, and his hair is a rich, honey brown color that falls around his face in a messy, wavy style. There is usually a stick of honey-covered pocky in his mouth- a treat he came up with himself before joining the Reavers. His expression is a constant easygoing and gentle smile that rarely fades. Personality Caramel is a soft-speaking passive-aggressive man with a passion for both of his professions; doctoring and being a former 'world-class' magician. He can seem a bit simple at times, often forgetting just what he was doing or staring out into the sea blankly, sucking the honey from his pocky. At other times, he's a master of his arts and a bit of a trickster, often pulling random objects seemingly out of nowhere or making them just as easily disappear. If he pranks one of the crew members, he makes it difficult for them to hate him for it with a bemused laugh and a genuine apology. Caramel is often referred to by Ryuname as her 'sweetheart' simply because of that quality, and is excessively protective of him from even the slightest threats. Relationships Leo Reavers Pirates As the Doctor of the Ship, Caramel is trusted with the task of keeping everyone healthy and fit for battle. He has a special relationship with Ryuname due to the fact that she is excessively protective of him. Abilities Not much of a fighter at all, the doctor goes into battle only when absolutely necessary. Caramel fights with a finely crafted rapier called "Symphony Sweets" and will often refer to the sword as if it were a person before a fight, saying how 'she dislikes' and 'prefers to avoid' battle. The blade gets its name for the soft flute-like sounds it emits while being used due its ocarina-like structure. Though his demeanor is tired and sluggish, he strikes with unprecedented precision, able to disarm and disable opponents with a movement so quick, many swipes of the blade go unseen. He proves himself to be a decent acrobat during battle, able to sway and twist just out of harms reach, and is perceptive of an enemy's attack pattern. His sword is laced with a powerful hallucinogen whose effects vary from person to person, but will render them disoriented and senseless all the same. Attacks *'Bittersweet Duet': A move he can use only when his opponent is under the influence of Symphony's drug in which he will actually play the hilt like an instrument- it works with the drug to hypnotize the enemy, and they become more or less his puppet, controlled depending on what notes are played and how- a difficult art Caramel is strangely well versed in. History The doctor's relaxed nature beguiles his past, and the stone in his ring is a constant reminder of that. Once the world's most revered and beloved magician, Caramel traveled constantly, striking awe into his spectators' minds with tricks as incredulous as making entire galleons disappear right before their eyes, or even turning a small creature into something greater. His dream performance of making a human simply appear without the aid of any visual hindrances such as cloth or smoke was something he revered dearly--it would seal his place in fame and history forever-and making the impossible happen before thousands of eyes was a challenge he couldn't bring himself to let go once he accepted. Upon his research, he discovered the legend of the philosopher's stone- a stone that would allow the creation of human life by human hands. Determined to fulfill his dream, he spent years of his life in seclusion until finally, the stone was forged, leaving him to put it to his intended purpose. However, before he could even begin his trials, his home was set aflame that same hour, and naval officials surrounded his home, demanding he surrender the stone or his life. The house burned down to the ash, and Caramel was nowhere to be found. Officially pronounced dead, people seldom accuse him of being the man they flocked town streets to see, assuming him to be an uncanny look-alike. Now given up on his own dream of becoming renown for the century's greatest magic tricks, he protects the ring with everything he's got, unwilling to let it fall into sinister hands. Ryuname met Caramel by chance, plopping down next to him at a bar with Nemaeo at her side. As they drank, Caramel was swept up by their determination to fulfill the most fantastic dreams they could imagine, and with a little more convincing than consent, he became a member of the Leo Reavers Pirates. Trivia *The character Caramel Fault was created by Ryuname and the article was made by me. External Links *Pocky - The type of food Caramel is known for eating. *Magician - The profession Caramel was most famous for. *Philosopher's Stone - The alchemical tool Caramel wanted to use to create human life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Magicians Category:Subrosian